Power
by xBringMeSunshine
Summary: "This thing between us… I don't think it's all about the power of the individual, but the power we feel when we're together." My thumb sweeps over her bottom lip and I feel her breath catch. "Tell me you feel it." AH, E/B, M for lang. &... you know.


**Power** by _xBringMeSunshine_

My hands are sticky; the glass about to slip from my grasp. I force myself to grip tighter, not just the glass, but myself. You see, she's one of a kind. I should know - she's kicked me down and messed me around; me, a man who dictated his own life and didn't let anyone force him into anything. Yet, here we are. She looks stunning, all black silk and lace that flows over her body and makes her look like a devilish angel. The mask she's wearing did nothing to hide her face, and it seems mine doesn't do anything to hide my features either. She stares into my eyes and even though we're metres apart I can see that mischievous glint in her brown depths. I watch as she slides her eyes back to her companion - a leggy blonde that does nothing for me now that _she's_ raised the bar - says something and pushes her glass back to the table.

Then, she starts towards me, eyes never leaving my face.

And I'm already a goner.

**XxXxX**

I strutted along the corridor, exuding the confidence I'm well known for. My Blackberry was attached to my hand as always and Angela, my lovely assistant - who puts up with my grumpy ass twenty-four-seven - walked behind me.

"Time." I don't ask questions; I demand answers.

I heard the shuffle of moving sleeves. "Nine oh two, Sir."

I nodded. "Perfect." I added. Fashionably late. Just the way I like it.

I pushed open the door to Conference Room One and watched as everyone's eyes flicked to my body. I looked forward and continued to my chair at the top of the table. Everyone was silent. They were waiting for something from me; a command, a simple word, anything they could get their hands on. Because they all wanted to be as good a manager as I am at their own branch. That's why they're here, even if they can't stand my manner.

"Good morning." I stated and heard the parrots send my words right back to me. I almost smirked.

And then I looked up, ready to get things going. Only to see an empty chair.

My eyes shifted to Angela. I gestured to the chair. "Who's late?" An edge attached to my voice; I don't appreciate tardiness, even if I do it myself. Do as I say, not as I do: that's my motto, and I've got everyone programmed into thinking it. _Except one, apparently._

Angela looked around the room, ticking them off in her head, and then the light bulb went off. "Isabella-"

"Swan. Isabella Swan. And yes, I am late." The door has opened and closed and banged but that isn't what's caught my attention. It's the woman - _the goddess _- who's just entered the room. All beauty and elegance and grace and… bad manners.

I looked back at the papers to distract myself from the fact that she's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. I clucked at the woman. "So glad you noticed, Ms Swan. In future, please get to my meetings on time. I don't appreciate you being late."

I heard a thud as her bag hit the floor beside her chair and then she shrugged out of her jacket, wet from the October showers. My gaze lingered on her longer than it should have, and luckily she brought me back with another unneeded remark. "If you have a problem, Mr Cullen, take it up with the airline who delayed my plane by two hours due to bad weather."

I don't like people talking back to me; it makes me angry. I'm saddened by the fact that I'll have to yell at such a lovely looking woman. "I don't care if your plane falls into the sea, Ms Swan. I want you at my meetings at the right time."

"If my plane fell into the sea, I think you'd be waiting an awful long time, Mr Cullen." The rest of the group tried to hold in their sniggers but failed. My glare silenced them as I stood and leant over the table. Assert authority. Make them scared.

"You're wasting my valuable time, Ms Swan."

"You're wasting even more of your valuable time by interrogating me."

I pointed to her chair. "This conversation is over. Sit." I glared at her and all her loveliness. The shine in her hair and the brightness in her eyes and the blush on her cheeks. Flushed, angry and down right delectable. Just how I like them. Shame she's such an annoyance.

She had the nerve to roll her eyes at me and smirk. She didn't get the concept of obeying. I was about to start yelling, but she got in before me._ Ladies first._ "Oh, but please, Sir… after you." Mocking. Edgy. I've always admired a woman with her own mind; a woman who isn't afraid to stand on her own and show everyone what she's got. But I'd awoken on the wrong side of the bed this morning and didn't feel like listening to her impertinent remarks.

I continued to look at her and slid to the side, aligning with my chair once more. She mimicked my movements and I fought to stop the smile appearing on my lips. It wouldn't do to drop the façade now. I bent my knees and sat while she copied me at the exact same time. I sat back in my chair and watched as her eyes lit up and her own smile settled onto those soft, cherry lips. She thinks she has some sort of victory over me, and maybe she has. But in that moment I couldn't care. _Much_. Because she had grabbed my attention, and that hadn't happened in a while.

Still, there was a part of me - the part that made me moody, hostile and made everyone stay on my good side - that was angered by the fact that she'd stood up to me, measure by measure. And that was the voice that was talking.

"I'd get comfy if I were you. It's going to be a long day." Tense, harsh tones met the ears of everyone in the room and I felt the weight of each sigh around me.

The presentation began and I acted as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

Hours later, when the light of the morning had faded into grey and clouds began to darken the Seattle sky, I sat in my office reflecting the day I'd had. I thought of the words that ran out of my mouth like honey; sickly sweet and gloopy with overused phrases. I thought of the countless fact and figures I had shoved down their wide open mouths. Force feed. But most of all I thought about Isabella Swan.

She's the height of beauty. My mind conjured up her image and I sat back in my chair and relished in my mind's picture. Silky chocolate locks, curled to perfection and just long enough to curl around her ample chest. Large eyes, deep with mischief but emotion lurking behind each glance, just enough to know that she was _'only teasing'_. Button nose, slight covering of freckles, leading to cheeks that had been tinted with red annoyance and frustration this morning. Then the mouth - the soft lips, bottom larger than the top, glinting in the lights of the room because of that flick of gloss she must have swept on before she'd entered the room.

Her body had been initially hidden under her coat, soaked through from the recent downpour so much that you could faintly seen her curves through the woollen fabric. When she'd taken it off, each male in the room had been on alert, even Ben who is one of the most devoted husbands I've ever met (Angela has told me many times). Delicate shoulders, with the lines of her collar bones peeking out the top of her maroon sweater. Lovely chest leading eyes down to a tiny waist that I found my hands wanting to wrap around and pull her closer. Curvy hips leading down to long, toned legs encased in a black, slightly ruffled pencil skirt, ending with the sexiest pair of heels I'd ever had the pleasure of seeing on such a worthy woman.

_Fuck, she was hot._

I shook myself out of my thoughts and turned around to my coffee machine, conveniently located behind my desk. I couldn't understand why I was so caught up in this woman - a woman whom I hardly knew, but was also too much… like me. Isabella is fierce, competitive, snippy with a tongue that could slice you and serve you for dinner. And even though I admired all those qualities - what was a woman without them? - I could see the many ways we could clash, or have already clashed for that matter. That's why they say 'opposites attract', is it not? Because people so similar will never end up together for the long haul.

I shook my head again. Why was I even thinking this way? Nothing was going to come of it. She was probably on a plane right now, or at least on her way-"

"Hello, Mr Cullen."

I whipped around, coffee flying in the air and landing somewhere, on some wall. My eyes fixed on her. Shocked. "Ms Swan! What are you doing here?"

She leant on the door jam, one hand resting gently on the wooden frame while the other sat on her waist, highlighting just how tiny, how sexy her waist was. She shrugged - an indefinable answer - and took her eyes away from mine to look around the room. Curiosity; another trait I had uncovered. Her eyes searched each section of the room, her nose wrinkling adorably and it made me smile even though I was becoming impatient.

I cleared my throat. "Well? I would have thought you'd be getting on a plane right now. You were definitely the first out the door when we finished this afternoon, Ms Swan." I leant backwards trying to get a grip on the nerves that seemed to creep into my body whenever she was near. She made me into a twitching idiot, filled with apprehension.

She rolled her eyes as she walked forward slowly, still taking in the room and never once looking in my direction. That annoyed me. "Oh, please. Enough with the Ms Swan bullshit. It's after hours," she turned her head to mine, that coy glint in her eyes. "No need for pleasantries, Edward. You may call me Bella." I was not used to being told what to do and I hesitated.

Her eyes widened, trying to be innocent and failing with every swing of her hips are she continued forward, eventually reaching my desk. "Or not, Edward. If you'd prefer to keep Ms Swan, you can do so. But I might become a tad confused." Her pout melted me and I couldn't do anything about it. Every cell in my body begged my mind to wake up from whatever spell Ms Sw-_Bella_… had put me under. But I was helpless, even before she'd leant forward over my desk and began whispering near my ear. "In un-work related circumstances I only use Ms Swan… _in the bedroom_."

Her words hit me like bricks, stunning me and making me blink out of whatever stupor I was in before. I shook my head. "Ms Sw-_Bella,_ I hardly think that's appropriate considering we were talking business this afternoon." I drew back considerably. It was essential that I didn't get too close to this… seductress.

Her playful smirk followed as she stood back slowly and walked to the left, trailing one finger along the desk as if collecting nonexistent dust. "Ah, but Edward, that was this afternoon… and this is now."

"You're supposed to be on your way back home right now, Bella."

She was silent for a moment as she rounded my desk and I gulped as she got closer and closer. She reached me, was standing right in front of me and every bone in my body wanted to bring her closer, into my lap and do unimaginable things to her. _Fuck, I wanted to._ Her finger touched my shoulder and drew lines down my body. "But I don't want to go home." She stopped when she reached my belt buckle and bent to her knees. "I found something I want infinitely more." And then she cupped me.

Cupped me.

_Good Lord in Heaven._

I couldn't help it when my eyes rolled into the back of my head because, _fuck_, it felt fantastic. Her hand caressed my member, and I felt it grow under her very skilled fingertips. Groan after groan escaped my mouth and I couldn't help but look into her eyes - those deep depths - and lose myself in the feelings she was creating. She held my gaze tightly, not letting me look away, even when she rose up onto her knees and flicked the zipper down, extracting my cock. Skin on skin. Friction.

_Fuck._

She drew my cock towards her and I tensed as her tongue flicked across the tip, licking up the precum. "I feel almost as powerful as you believe you are." She mused as she watched herself torture me.

She moved down and repeated the movement, guiding myself into her mouth and God, it felt so fucking fantastic that I nearly lost my words. "I don't believe I'm powerful; I know I am." It's one last bit of resistance that she hasn't managed to yet knock down. It's taken under a day for her to worm her way into my skin and make me a shell of the man I used to know as myself. I grasped onto anything that makes this… normality.

_Gah, she can work her mouth._

She didn't respond until I was on the brink of the biggest, quickest orgasm I'd had in years - she made me want to cum like a pubescent boy, and I only cared a little bit. Just on the edge and she removed her lips. She stared right into me. "Yet here we are." She stood up in front of me and I followed her face, becoming more confused. My cock whined. She chuckled. "And I have all the power."

She took the fourteen steps until she was out the door.

I counted.

**XxXxX**

I had forgotten how beautiful she was up close; my memory doesn't do her justice. I have been fantasising about her ever since she left me that night, my body begging for her touch. And every time my mind brings her back up again I lose sight of one of her features. But now, here she is, all her loveliness, all her playfulness wrapped into one silky and seductive package. Her mask is glittering in the soft lighting of the room and I could have seen her smile from a mile away.

Well, don't I sound like a fucking sap.

Two months of longing will do that to you.

Her hands come up to my tux and smooth over my shoulders gently, her touch igniting and making me remember that night. "You don't look too shabby, Mr Cullen. Not a hair out of place… unlike the last time we met." She adds with that glint returning to her eye.

I disregard her comment, not wanting to miss the opportunity to give her a compliment. "Well, you look beautiful, Ms Swan. Perfect, if I may say so." In the faded light I can see a blush bloom on her lips - the first time I've ever seen her be insecure.

I watch it vanish. She became 'herself' again. "It seems that silly mask did nothing to hide you from me. I remembered you quickly, Mr Cullen."

"I could say the same. You're very memorable." I smirk and she joins me with one of her own. Our little secret - one that I hope to continue tonight.

She looks into my eyes for a long time - maybe it was merely seconds - and then seems decided. She reaches out her hand, upturned as if I've to take it. "Would you care to dance, Mr Cullen?" She asks seductively, sweetness and sexiness dripping from her tongue with each word.

_Her tongue._

I snap back to the present and take her hand in mine, raising it to my lips and kissing it - eyes on hers at all times. I catch the shiver that runs through her body as my lips touch her skin and I relish in the fact that she isn't as powerful as she thinks she is.

...

_Shit._

_She's me but the female version._

I quickly move her towards the dance floor before I can debate upon that subject. Pull her close. Feel every inch against me and sigh. This is what I've been wanting. This is the moment I've been waiting for; to finally be near the woman - the only woman - who's brought me so close to the edge these past two months. She's in a league of her own.

I'm oblivious to all the people around us and I don't care who sees us together. At that moment, it's just me and her. And the thick sexual tension between us. She's pushing closer to rid every inch of possible space between us and her breasts are mashed up against my own chest. She grinds closer to me and I have to stifle a moan. I bend my head and look at her; she knows exactly how she's affecting me and she likes it.

But she doesn't realise how quickly I can turn the tables.

I run a hand through her hair, feeling the curls twist and twirl around my fingers and feel the full effect of the softness. Glossy, long and magnificent - my fingers can't help grabbing it closer and as my face moves into hers, I tug. She gasps; the sudden pain and pleasure mix making her breathless. My nose runs along the edge of hers and I feel her breath exhale. She's trying desperately to remain calm but I'm getting to her. That's exactly what I want. I want her to know why.

My mouth trails down her face like a feather as we sway to the beat. I reach her lips and barely touch them to leave her wanting more. God knows, I want more too. Reach her law, lick. Watch as a blush rises from the tips of her breasts to her cheeks. I nibble at her neck between words. "You can admit it, you know." Whisper; make the moment as secret as it needs to be. She likes secrets; she likes the fact that it's just us that knows - I can feel it in every touch she gives me.

Her fingers are digging into my shoulders, trying to root me to the spot but we keep moving. No need to give her what she wants at this specific moment. I want to drag it out. One hand runs up into my own hair and tugs. It almost distracts me from my task. Her voice is just as weak as mine had been that memorable night. "Admit what?"

My lips work their way down to her collar bone and press a gentle, seductive kiss to her petal pink flesh. "That ripping me off my pedestal wasn't the only reason for that night. You wanted it just as much as I did."

Her hands are confused. She pushes back as my words hit her ears but brings me back, even closer, as soon as she misses the heat. "You think you're so irresistible, don't you, Edward?"

I hold her close as I answer with a shrug. "You think you're so powerful, don't you, Bella?" I counter. It's a maze of words and I'm not sure what exactly we're working out right now. She's a confusing but lovely woman who thinks the only way to get a man to long for her is to act like she is in control. I want to teach her you can drown in lust with each other if you just let go.

She trails her finger under my eye and round, down my jaw. When she speaks, she isn't as confident as she always seemed before. It's that insecurity I hear; it tugs at my heartstrings. "I could send that question right back at you."

I cup her chin, bring her forward. She knows what I want, but all I can see is the wariness in her eyes. The snark is gone and in this moment I don't miss it. "And I can tell you right now that we're both wrong." She tries to deflect her eyes but they always come back. "This thing… between us… I don't think it's all about the power of the individual, but the power we feel when we're together." My thumb sweeps over her bottom lip and I feel her breath catch. "The spark. The shiver. The ecstasy. You feel it. Tell me you feel it."

"_Yes_," Her hiss against the skin of my thumb. "I feel it."

I replace my thumb with my lips, loving her mouth like I'd always wanted to. Soft pressure and lust tripping over the tangle of tongues. I'm breathless and not ashamed to admit it. "Let me show you, Bella. Let me show you how strong this feeling can be."

Her lips press into mine again, more forcefully than before. I take that as a yes and drag her away from the Annual Masked Christmas Ball our company holds, up to the suite I'd reserved especially for such an occasion.

**XxXxX**

She's writhing underneath me and I want to seep into her skin; live in it and never leave. So soft, so fucking soft. I can feel every bit of her as she moves against me, desperate for any type of friction my body can give her. I stretch and my feet hit the fabric of her dress. All other items of clothing - _who needs them anyway?_ - are littered around the room. I'd ravished her, ripped everything off of her and made her crazy. I had images of doing it again… and again… and again.

If she let me. _God,_ I hope she can feel this.

My lips attach to a pointed nipple and her fingers run through my hair, a squeak escaping her lips. I want to hear that again. Tug, nibble, lick. Shivers wrack through her body as my fingers trail down her spine. I press gently into the skin of her hips, lift and run my erection over her clit.

She screams. My lips spread into a smile.

It doesn't take long for my fingers to find that sweet spot of heaven and my digits press and thrust until she's seeing metaphorical stars behind her eyes and she's a sweaty but beautiful mess. She's panting and I just watch her come undone, come apart, come all over my hand.

I fist my cock, feeling her juices coat me and her eyes suddenly stir. She focuses on me and stares. Hunger. All her energy has returned and she pushes me back. Straddle. Her knees are knobbly but I think they're cute and I tell her so. She scoffs before pushing herself back and she leans down to press her lips to my pulsing dick.

But as much as I want her to take me into her mouth, I want to feel her all around me. Call me a pussy - _hah, what a pun!_ - but nothing can rival being inside a woman. I pull her back up to me and take her lips again, making her moan and slide along my body. It's my turn to moan and shiver. _Fuck._

I pant. " I want… you. Us. Together." I realise the two meanings to that sentence before they finish coming from my lips. And it shocks me a little, but I know it's completely true. Both statements are true.

I watch as she takes in what I said. Scared. Flattered. Wanting. She grins, the light in her eyes is pure happiness for once and I sink into it. "Okay." She whispered as she pushes down onto me. I watch as her body grinds against mine making an explosion of emotions run through my body and I smile as well.

Because she's just so fucking gorgeous.

_And so was her answer._

* * *

**This came out of nowhere. I like to think of it as a study of sexual tension and a story of how powerful a couple can be, but how misguided that "power" can make them. However, it is up to you, _oh lovely reader_, to come to your own conclusion. I hope you enjoyed it, and please feel free to review - I'm always looking for things I can improve on!**

**xBringMeSunshine.**


End file.
